The present invention relates generally to trash bag retainers, which prevent a trash bag from falling into a refuse container, and more particularly to a unique trash bag retainer capable of being positioned around the outer wall surface of the refuse container, wherein the trash bag retainer comprises at least one engagement member which inhibits the trash bag retainer from rolling down the refuse container, and which facilitates clearance between portions or segments of the trash bag retainer and the outer wall surface of the refuse container. The present invention also can be used on a wider variety of refuse container sizes and shapes, and it is also more aesthetically pleasing than trash bag retainers of the prior art.
Refuse containers are widely used to hold discarded trash. Typically, a trash or liner bag is placed in the refuse container, and the open, top portion of the trash bag is folded out and over the top lip or rim of the refuse container. Users place the trash bag inside the refuse container to inhibit stains from forming on the refuse container. Also, the trash bag provides a sanitary and convenient means for emptying the refuse container of trash.
Most trash bags are made of thin, light, and flexible material, such as plastic. As a result, the weight of the refuse itself often causes the trash bag to partially or completely fall inside the refuse container. Disadvantageously, a path opens for refuse to fall between the trash bag and the inner wall surface of the refuse container. Furthermore, since the inner wall surface of the refuse container is at least partially exposed, staining of the wall becomes possible. Also, when replacing a full trash bag which has fallen into the refuse container, users ordinarily have to reach into the refuse container to grab the trash bag, and thus risk contracting germs prevalent on the trash.
In order to inhibit the trash bag from falling into the refuse container, various trash bag retainers have been developed in the prior art. A typical trash bag retainer comprises an elastic band. The trash bag retainer is stretched over the outer wall surface of the refuse container, with the band being positioned over the lip of the refuse container, and about the trash bag. As such, the elasticity of the retainer holds the trash bag against the outer wall surface of the refuse container and inhibits the bag's ability to fall into the refuse container.
Current trash bag retainers possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall utility. For instance, refuse containers are often tapered, and since trash bag retainers typically have a circular cross sectional configuration, the trash bag retainer has a tendency to roll down the outer wall surface of the refuse container. Such roll-down also occurs even when the wall of the refuse container is not tapered. Unfortunately, the trash bag can fall into the refuse container once the trash bag retainer rolls down off of the trash bag.
Positioning conventional trash bag retainers on refuse containers can also be problematic. Many trash bag retainers are continuous bands, and positioning these types of retainers simply involves stretching the retainer around the outer wall surface of the refuse container. Although this process is simple, these continuous retainers often have relatively limited ranges of elasticity, and as a result, the retainer can fit over only a limited range of refuse container sizes. Other trash bag retainers are discontinuous lengths of elastic material, and are tied around the outer wall surface of the refuse container. Although these types of retainers initially might be used with a wider variety of container sizes, the assembly of these types of retainers is more time consuming. For instance, some non-continuous retainers are cut to length and then tied around the outer wall surface of the refuse container. Other non-continuous retainers are cut to length, with one end of the non-continuous retainer then being attached to the other end with a clip or other device. Again, this assembly process can be time consuming.
Moreover, conventional trash bag retainers often comprise a black, opaque rubber. This coloring causes the trash bag retainer to be aesthetically unpleasant, especially for users who leave the refuse container in open view.
Finally, when positioned about the wall of the refuse container, the elasticity of the trash bag retainer often results in the creation of a continuous seal between the trash bag and the outer wall surface of the refuse container. As such, air is often trapped between the inner wall surface of the refuse container and the trash bag. Disadvantageously, this trapped air takes up volume and thus limits the capacity of the trash bag.
Thus, it is appreciated that there is a need for a trash bag retainer that is a continuous band comprising an aesthetically pleasing material, wherein the retainer design has little tendency to roll down the wall of the refuse container or seal air between the inner wall surface of the refuse container and the trash bag.